A Christmas Story ep28
by xxZacBabyVxx
Summary: eP.1-27 ON YOUTUBE. Christy moves to a new city, hoping to start a new life. Follow her through love, tragedy, romance, and tears. I suck at summaries.


Title:

**Title: **A Christmas Story ep.28

**Author:**_ xxZacBabyVxx used to be zanessa4ever2gether_

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Couples: **_TxG_

**Summary: **Christy moves to a new city, hoping to start a new life. Follow her through love, tragedy, romance, and tears. I suck at summaries_  
_

**AN: **_Ep.1-27 on youtube._

**Cast: **Vanessa Hudgens as: Christy Winter, _Ashley Tisdale as: Katie Lopez_,

Monique Coleman as: Andrea Porter, Victoria Justice as: Jessica Winters

_Zac Efron as: Chris Parker_**,** _Lucas Grabeel as: Mark_, Corbin Bleu as: Jake

Jesse McCarthy as: Nick

--

Chapter 28

--

**Previously: **_Two guys came looking for Christy, who are they? Will they get her? Will Christy and Katie make up?_

Christy: My life is a nightmare

Jess: totally

Christy: -glares at her-

Jess: well it is true

Christy: whatever. I'm out of here –she leaves-

Chris: nice going Jess –goes after her-

Jess: what did I do?

WITH CHRISTY AND CHRIS BACK AT THE LOUNGE

Chris: hey

Christy: Hi

Chris: you okay

Christy: yeah I'm fine

Chris: hey nobody's going to hurt you okay?

Christy: Promise?

Chris: Promise

THAT NIGHT CHRISTY WAS WLKING AROUND CAMPUS THINKING

?: Hey

Christy: what do you want?

Nick: you

Christy: Nick just leave me alone.

Nick: -slams her against the wall- why cant you just love me?

Christy: -in tears- I did love you but you ruined it.

Nick: I was drunk. –Nearly in tears- I didn't mean to hurt you

Christy: well you did and you're hurting me right now

Nick: -lets go of her- Christy I am sorry, please just forgive me

Christy: I don't know Nick. Every time I'm around you, I get scared that you'll hurt me. And what the hell are doing with Mark.

Nick: I don't know he just keeps following me. I know its going to take a long time before you forgive me but I just want you back in my life, even if it means as friends. Please

Christy: I don't know…I don't know if I can trust you

Nick: at least just consider the friend thing, I really did change C, and I'm really sorry.

Christ looked at him through her blurry eyes. He looked really truthful. Nick thought hope for her to forgive him was gone, but was in surprise when she hugged, he hugged back. He was happy she forgave him, they stood there hugging each other in an empty lounge but didn't see a certain brunette spying on them.

Christy –pulls away- I got to go, Chris is going to be worried

Nick: okay thanks

Christy: no big –she kisses his cheek and leaves-

She walked back to her room and saw Katie on the bed reading; she figured the boys are already in their dorms.

Katie: hey

Christy: Hi

Katie: Christy –tears fall- I am really sorry, I know I made a mistake and is shouldn't have, I'm sorry for being the worst friend ever, I kissed Chris and almost ruined your relationship, I'm really sorry and will do anything just to get your trust back again. Please.

Christy: apology accepted. –They lay there for like six minutes. -

Christy: I saw Nick

Katie: Oh My God, he didn't do anything did he

Christy: he did something very surprising

Katie: -worried- what?

Christy: he apologized

Katie: seriously?

Christy: he said he wants me forgive him and said he wanted to be in my life again even if it is just as friends…I mean he was practically begging me.

Katie: what did you say?

Christy; I said I'll think about it, but I did forgive him.

Katie: really:

Christy: yeah I mean everyone makes mistakes but that doesn't mean we hate them forever. He already learned his lesson in jail so I think he deserves to be forgiven.

Katie: -hugs Christy- you've got a big heart

Christy: I do don't I?"

THE NEXT DAY WITH CHRIS AND CHRISTY

Christy: Her Chris

Chris: Hey Cassie

Christy: I need to tell…wait, did you just call me Cassie.

Chris: no

Christy: yes you did, you said Hey Cassie.

**Uh-oh another problem, please review. And if you're confused, you might want to watch the 27 episodes on youtube. **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**AND**

**REVIEW**

**PLEASE**

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
